Ion channels are transmembrane proteins, which catalyse the transport of inorganic ions across cell membranes. The ion channels participate in processes as diverse as the generation and timing of action potentials, synaptic transmissions, secretion of hormones, contraction of muscles, etc.
All mammalian cells express potassium (K+) channels in their cell membranes, and the channels play a dominant role in the regulation of the membrane potential. In nerve and muscle cells they regulate the frequency and form of the action potential, the release of neurotransmitters, and the degree of broncho- and vasodilation.
From a molecular point of view, the K+ channels represent the largest and most diverse group of ion channels. For an overview they can be divided into five large subfamilies: Voltage-activated K+ channels (Kv), long QT related K+ channels (KvLQT), inward rectifiers (KIR), two-pore K+ channels (KTP), and calcium-activated K+ channels (Kca).
The latter group, the Ca2+-activated K+ channels, consists of three well-defined subtypes: SK channels, IK channels and BK channels. SK, IK and BK refer to the single-channel conductance (Small, Intermediate and Big conductance K channel). The SK, IK, and BK channels exhibit differences in e.g. voltage- and calcium-sensitivity, pharmacology, distribution and function.
SK channels are present in many central neurons and ganglia, where their primary function is to hyperpolarize nerve cells following one or several action potentials, in order to prevent long trains of epileptogenic activity to occur. The SK channels are also present in several peripheral cells including skeletal muscle, gland cells, liver cells, and T-lymphocytes. The significance of SK channels in normal skeletal muscle is not clear, but their number is significantly increased in denervated muscle, and the large number of SK channels in the muscle of patients with myotonic muscle dystrophia, suggest a role in the pathogenesis of the disease.
Studies indicate that K+ channels may be a therapeutic target in the treatment of a number of diseases including asthma, cystic fibrosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and rhinorrhea, convulsions, vascular spasms, coronary artery spasms, renal disorders, polycystic kidney disease, bladder spasms, overactive bladder, urinary incontinence, bladder outflow obstruction, interstitiel cystitis, irritable bowel syndrome, gastrointestinal dysfunction, secretory diarrhoea, ischaemia, cerebral ischaemia, ischaemic heart disease, angina pectoris, coronary heart disease, traumatic brain injury, Parkinson's disease, dyskinesia, psychosis, anxiety, depression, dementia, memory and attention deficits, Alzheimer's disease, dysmenorrhea, narcolepsy, Reynaud's disease, intermittent claudication, Sjogren's syndrome, migraine, pain, arrhythmia, hypertension, absence seizures, myotonic muscle dystrophia, xerostomi, diabetes type II, hyperinsulinemia, premature labour, hair loss, cancer and immune suppression.